Mario Kart Custom Tracks (And existing track stories)
by Akka777
Summary: I introduce some of my custom tracks and do stories on some originals
1. Bowser Jr's Funhouse

Bowser Jr.'s Funhouse

Bowser Jr.'s Funhouse is a course that Bowser Jr. designed himself – there's so many... Err...'Fun'...Obstacles to tackle. You start by going through the barrel roll, then you bash through the Danglers, and over the Rollers – The first set go forwards, the next set go back! Then there is an air blast that makes you fly!...Temporarily, anyway. You then turn the corner and zip down a ramp into a ball pit and up another _out _of the pit! The shortcut is when your blasted in the air. There is a plank sticking out of the wall with zoom pads on – but don't fall off, or you might end up in last, due to a slow fall! This is a short story about Bowser Jr. doing a 1-lap race of Bowser Jr.'s Funhouse.

Bowser Jr. walked over to his dad. "Hey dad! I'm gonna beat you today!" He teased. "We're focusing on beating the Kong's!" Bowser growled. The Bowser family and the Kong family had been rivals before the beginning of time! "Yeah, yeah..."

"Bowser Jr.! It's your course!You'd better do well!"

"3,2,1...GO!" Bowser Jr. shot off towards the Barrel Roll. He curved the opposite way the barrel was rolling, to maintain a straight-ish line. He zoomed out the Barrel Roll and bounced off a few Danglers before weaving through the rest. He shot along the first set of rollers before slowing dramatically on the second. Bowser Jr. was blasted up, landing on the small platform. DK followed him. After a few hits, the monkey fell! Bowser Jr. glanced down to see Bowser (his dad) Lakitette and Paratroopa taking on DK and Diddy Kong! Bowser Jr. flew into the Ball Pit at high speed! The

giant balls bounced around him but he shot out. Hearing a shout he turned his head to see DK and Diddy Kong being thrown around by the balls. 'Here come the girls' thought Bowser Jr. Candy, Tiny and Dixie were entering the ball pool in an arrow formation, with Candy Kong at the front. Bowser, Koopa and Kamek were weaving through the balls. He smiled. Then he shot across the finish line!

1st: Bowser Jr.

2nd: Bowser

3rd: Kamek

4th: Koopa Troopa

5th: Paratroopa

6th: Lakitu

7th: Baby DK

8th: Candy Kong

9th: Dixie Kong

10th: Tiny Kong

11th: Diddy Kong

12th: DK

When Bowser Jr., Bowser and Kamek stood upon the podiums, even the Kongs clapped – Just a bit of rivalry really!


	2. DK's Treehouse

DK's Treehouse

DK's Treehouse takes place in the jungle where a MASSIVE tree holds DK's Treehouse! You start in the jungle, zipping past vines and trees, before you come to the tree that has the treehouse in. There are anti-gravity pads that make you ride up the tree. When inside the treehouse, there is a TV, a sofa and piles of cushions. There is then a hole in the floor that you fall down. It's the other side of the tree that has yet more anti-gravity pads. You ride through the jungle again until you reach the finish line. Be careful when riding up and down the tree – there is a hole you could fall down and Lakitu would have to rescue you! The shortcut is in the treehouse; there is a ramp with a fly-pad leading out of the window. Here is a short story about DK doing a 1-lap race of DK's Treehouse.

DK had collected the 'Pirahna Prowler' and was now at the starting line. 'Candy, Dixie, Diddy, Tiny, Baby, Chunky, Cranky, Wrinkly, Lanky, Funky and Jr.'

"Welcome, to the family edition of everyone's favourite show... Mario Kart!" yelled Lakitu. "It's the Kong's doing DK's treehouse! 3,2,1...GO!" DK rushed through the jungle; he was NOT losing to his family! I mean, talk about embarrassing! He reached the tree, but Donkey Kong Jr. was there too! DK smashed him into the hole "Aarghh!" cried Jr. DK felt bad, but he wanted to win! DK swung into the treehouse but Diddy Kong had caught up! Diddy smashed DK out of the way, but towards the ramp! 'The shortcut! Of course!' DK landed in front of Diddy Kong who crashed his kart into a nearby tree, in surprise! DK raced off into the jungle. He thought he had a clear shot of winning... But Chunky Kong and Candy Kong had caught up! They bashed into one another right up to the finish line! But who had won? "We're going to do an action replay!" Called Lakitu into the camera. After everyone had crossed the finish line, Lakitu brought a big screen in, with the action replay on. The footage showed Chunky, DK and Candy bashing into one another, but it was confirmed that... DK had won! Chunky had come second and Candy third!

1st: DK

2nd: Chunky Kong

3rd: Candy Kong

4th: Baby DK

5th: Funky Kong

6th: Wrinkly Kong

7th: Dixie Kong

8th: Tiny Kong

9th: Cranky Kong

10th: Lanky Kong

11th: Diddy Kong

12th: Donkey Kong Jr.

Everyone was happy when DK, Chunky and Candy collected their trophies, even Diddy and Jr.!


	3. Ding Ding Bay

Ding Ding Bay

Ding Ding Bay is a course based around a big boat, several smaller boats and a pier. You begin by zooming to the end of the pier, where you fall on to the boat. You scramble into the lobby before ascending the steady slope that leads to the other side of the boat. Then you jump onto a lifeboat (Already in the water) And perform a jump because of a wonky seating plank. Then you bounce across 4 dinghy's the last one bouncing you to the front of the boat. You whizz past the Shy Guy driver and into the engine room where, upon entering the steam funnel, are blasted back to the end of the pier. The shortcut is in the lobby. If you're there when the lift doors open, then zip in! They take you straight to the edge of the boat, where the lifeboat lays in wait. Don't take them _backwards_ though! Here is a short story about Koopa Troopa doing a 1-lap race of Ding Ding Bay:

"Hustle up!" Yelled Lakitu clearly getting impatient. He barged straight past Toadette and Shy Guy. "Hey!" Cried Princess Daisy rushing over to help Toadette. "We're live in 10!" Lakitu shouted.

Koopa exited the garage bringing the 'Nanobike' with him. He positioned himself at the starting line, glancing round to weigh up the competition. Birdo on the 'Rapide', Bowser in the 'Flame Flyer' and Princess Peach in the 'Royal Racer'

Lakitu swooped down with the starting lights. "3, 2, 1...GO!" Koopa zipped off, past Honey Queen and Metal Mario. He dropped into the lobby before Wario knocked him into the lift. He heard that droning tone he had been dreading. "Doors closing," Koopa thought it was _all _over. He could just imagine the headlines: _Koopa Troopa: the favourite to win, comes last! _But then the doors opened... At the side of the boat with the lifeboats! He was in first! Glancing backwards, Koopa caught a glimpse of Wario; eyes the size of saucers! He took the jump from the lifeboat and did a trick on the third dinghy, but Bowser and Wario somehow managed to slip in front! They had just zoomed past the Shy Guy captain when a blue shell flew overhead. Koopa dropped back, but Wario and Bowser carried on racing! They were blown up and _everyone _ zipped past them! Princess Daisy overtook Koopa and winked at him. "Thank me later!" She whispered. Then Koopa sped off leaving Daisy behind, but she seemed happy – obviously _she _had thrown the blue shell! Koopa blasted through the funnel to the finish line!

The positions were:

1st: Koopa Troopa

2nd: Princess Daisy

3rd: Shy Guy

4th:Toadette

5th:Metal Mario

6th: Princess Peach

7th: Birdo

8th: Honey Queen

9th: Waluigi

10th: Wiggler

11th: Bowser

12th: Wario

Koopa collected his gold trophy, along with Daisy and her silver and Shy Guy's bronze. Everyone clapped and cheered... Except Wario and Bowser. But apart from them, even Wiggler and Waluigi gave a _little_ whoop!


	4. Daisy's Castle

Daisy's Castle

Daisy's Castle starts in the garden, where you can run into leaf piles that explode, throwing items out. Then you go into the main hall. It is a long, white-tiled corridor with a red velvet rug along the whole corridor, the walls of which are nearly _covered_ with orange drapes! Then you hit the main tower. A spirally slope that leads to Daisy's Bedroom. There you bounce on the bed, through to the window and down a slide into the courtyard. You then pass through the main gates and back into the garden. The shortcut is right at the start of the main hall. There is a giant tile with a daisy on it, which goes into a candlelit, thin corridor jam-packed full of zoom pads. Here is a short story about Daisy doing a 1-lap race in Daisy's Castle.

Daisy poked around in the garage, looking for the 'Wild Wing' It was her all time _favourite _kart! There it was! Hidden behind the 'Mach Bike'

She surveyed the enemy. Well... They were mainly her friends. Rosalina in the 'Twinkle Star', Peach in the 'MK 2 B-Dasher'... "3,2,1...GO!" Yelled Lakitu. Daisy drifted through leaf piles and dodged a few trees before zooming into the main hallway and _straight _into the shortcut. Glancing backwards she saw Peach and Rosalina. 'Hmm... We always hung out together... No big surprise they know the shortcut!' Daisy burst out, into her bedroom, (Right in front of Mario and Luigi who where NOT very happy!) bounced off the bed and slid into the courtyard. Peach drifted past Daisy _just_ as they dashed through the gates. Daisy and Peach bashed into each other, until Daisy pulled ahead. 'Yes!' Thought Daisy, crossing the line, followed by Peach, then Rosalina, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Baby Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi and DK.

As Daisy, Peach and Rosalina hopped off the podiums, everyone was in a _great_ mood!


	5. Fish Town

Fish Town

Fish Town is a little town by the sea, full of things you might expect! You start on a cobbled street that turns into the town square. In the centre of the town square is a big water fountain you can perform stunts on. Just outside the square, is a fish and chip shop that you zoom through! There are friendly Piantas at the other side of the counter that wave and cheer you on. Once out of the fish and chip shop, you go down yet another cobbled road that leads to the aquarium. You drive through the aquarium, it has Cheep Cheep's, Dolphins and Sushi. The aquarium is dome shaped. You zip out of the aquarium, and down a street with bunting, festivities and a big finish line flag! The shortcut is in the fish and chip shop. There is a drinks dispenser. You drive through where you would collect the drink, a mechanical arm grabs you and throws you to the aquarium; if you drive through a doorway, up about 3 steps and turn right, there is a narrow passage, full of boost panels that boost you all the way to the street with the spectators! You don't have to do the drink dispenser shortcut to do the dolphin shortcut, or vice versa. Here is a short story about Shy Guy doing a 1-lap race of Fish Town.

Shy Guy collected the 'Standard Kart' and left the garage. Sitting at the starting line, he saw Kamek, Koopa, Paratroopa, Daisy, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Lakitu, Metal Mario, Honey Queen, Toadette and Baby Rosalina. He heard Lakitu's annoying 'Showbiz' voice. "3,2,1...GO!" Shy Guy actually had quite a steady start, regaining his speed by riding up the fountain, doing a trick and getting a boost. Metal Mario was there, in front of him. Then, as soon as they rode into the fish and chip shop, Metal Mario hit Shy Guy to the drink dispenser! All of a sudden, Shy Guy was flung directly to the aquarium! Metal Mario wasn't happy, but he sped up and hit Shy Guy up a set of stairs, who span right and was boosted to the cobbled street! But once again, Metal Mario zoomed in front. Shy Guy aggressively smashed through an item box. He was sick and tired of being pushed around! He threw his Red Shell at Metal Mario _just_ before Metal Mario crossed the finish line!

1st: Shy Guy

2nd: Honey Queen

3rd: Lakitette

4th: Metal Mario

5th: Princess Peach

6th: Baby Rosalina

7th: Yoshi

8th: Princess Daisy

9th: Toadette

10th: Toad

11th: Paratroopa

12th: Kamek

Everyone applauded Shy Guy, Honey Queen and Lakitu as they collected their trophies. Afterwards Metal Mario congratulated Shy Guy on his award. "Well done! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Shy Guy felt ecstatic! Even more so when Paratroopa said, that when he watched it again he was amazed by Shy Guy's racing abilities, and that he should enter a Grand Prix!


	6. Waluigi Woods

Waluigi Woods

Waluigi woods is a pine-tree wood. You start quite thick in the woods (The whole course is rather dark due to trees all packed together!) Then you go round a bend and do a quick trip underground. When your back out there is a fork in the path; you either go left, right or straight ahead! Carrying on ahead means you will do the normal course; a few twists here, a few twists there and a ditch round the edge of the track. Going right, is the shortcut! You go right for about a second before veering off to the left...But here's the catch: The track goes up to the treetops! There may be _ZILLIONS_ of zoom pads, but if you fall off, Lakitu has to save you. So be careful! Oh yeah, and going _left _is not a good idea. You travel down a long, twisty track until you reach some sinking sand. You are pulled into the middle, where a piranha plant munches on you! Then Lakitu drops you back at the fork. Here is a short story about Waluigi doing a 3-lap race of Waluigi woods.

Waluigi just _sat _there at the starting line on the 'Standard Bike L'. He saw Wario on the 'Wario Bike', Bowser on the 'Bowser Bike' and King Boo on the 'Phantom'. He hoped to beat them all in todays race! Then, he turned his head, to see the celestial Princess Rosalina and the wonderful Princess Daisy. Birdo, who was wondering past them, broke Waluigi's gaze.

"3,2,1...GO!" Waluigi sped off. 'Wow!' He muttered 'Haven't been here in _years!'_ He crouched on his bike as they dropped underground, before straightening out again when they popped out. He may have been in the lead, but he had NO idea which way to go! Daisy, Wario and Rosalina carried on, but Birdo and King Boo went right. 'Either I'll be wrong _with _them... Or I might be right by going left...' Thought Waluigi, his mind a jumble. He drove off left. "Woah!" A sharp turn right and suddenly dropping underground almost sent Waluigi flying! He popped out again and reached some sinking sand. That's just what his heart did. Sank. But he rode into it anyway. The pirahna plant got Waluigi in it's mouth. The camera's must have blanked so he was spat out again and dropped next to the fork. He had obviously been the only one stupid enough to go left. He gladly accepted the item box and used the bullet-bill to zoom onto his second lap, hitting everyone in the way with his bullet. Honey Queen, Baby Luigi and even Shy Guy! But the Bullet missed Rosalina and Daisy. He was dropped at the fork. He went straight ahead. Round some bends splashed through a bit of mud... But Bowser, Wario and King Boo shot past him as soon as he got to his final lap. He flew through the underground tunnel and veered right. He hoped for the best. He saw Bowser and King Boo on the normal route Rosalina and Daisy behind him, but the real threat was Wario. He was infront of Waluigi on the shortcut. But then, Wario fell off! And Waluigi claimed victory!

1st: Waluigi

2nd: Princess Rosalina

3rd: Princess Daisy

4th: Birdo

5th: Shy Guy

6th: Baby Luigi

7th: Honey Queen

8th: Baby Rosalina

9th: Baby Mario

10th: King Boo

11th: Bowser

12th: Wario

When Waluigi, Daisy and Rosalina collected their trophies, everyone – Even Wario - felt compelled to cheer!


	7. Rockpool Place

Rockpool Place

Rockpool Place is a course based around a rocky and sandy beach covered with rockpools. You start on the sand before plunging into a small rockpool full of fish. Be careful, Cheep Cheep's can make you spin out, and Sting Rays lift you to the top of the rockpool, making you have to sink back to the bottom again! Then when you get back to the sand, there is a big curve, that leads to the main rockpool. The big rockpool has clams that keep you stuck in their mouth for a few seconds, lobsters that make you spin out if they catch you with your pincers and seaweed that you get tangled up in! You then leave the main rockpool, splash through a shallow puddle-like rockpool, drive for a couple more seconds and you've crossed the finish line! The shortcut is in the main rockpool. One clam only opens if you drive on it. If you drive on it, it flicks you past the mini rockpool! Here is a short story about Honey Queen doing a 1-lap race of rockpool place.

Honey Queen sat peacefully in her kart, eyeing up the competition every so often. 'Dry Bones, Koopa, Dry Bowser, Bowser, Petey Pirahna, Toad, Tiny Kong, Wiggler, Princess Peach, Metal Mario, King Boo'... She nodded off.

"3,2,1...GO!" Honey Queen drove straight ahead, using Toad as an unsuccessful wind barrier. Probably because she was remarkably large, and _he _was remarkably small! Honey Queen was in a happy third, behind Dry Bones and Toad. She splashed into the first rockpool, and almost immediately, Toad was lifted by a Sting-Ray, to the top of the rockpool! "Woaho!" Gargled Toad. 'Second is pretty good!' Thought Honey Queen. All of a sudden, a Cheep Cheep barged out in front of Dry Bones who span out. Honey Queen used the water pressure fan on the back of her kart, to float over the Cheep Cheep and out of the rockpool in first place! As she turned the corner, Dry Bowser, Petey Pirahna, Wiggler and Tiny Kong drifted in front of her! They plunged into the main rockpool and battled for first place. Wiggler cunningly knocked Dry Bowser into a Lobster, which made sure he would NOT come in first place! Then Petey Pirahna started to try and knock Honey Queen into the seaweed, but she pushed him into a clam! Then, in all the commotion, Honey Queen found herself tumbling towards a clam! Tiny Kong and Wiggler zoomed off towards the finish line, but little did any of them know that Honey Queen was going to the shortcut clam! Honey Queen found herself flying towards the finish line...Literally! Tiny Kong and Wiggler dodged out of the way, just as Honey Queen darted across the line!

1st: Honey Queen

2nd: Tiny Kong

3rd: Wiggler

4th: Koopa Troopa

5th: Bowser

6th: Dry Bones

7th: Princess Peach

8th: King Boo

9th: Toad

10th: Metal Mario

11th: Dry Bowser

12th: Petey Pirahna

After the award ceremony everyone watched the footage and had a good laugh about it...Even the people that had been affected, like Toad, Dry Bones and Petey!


	8. Mario Circuit 1 (SNES)

Mario Circuit 1 (SNES)

Mario positioned himself at the starting line. He was playing 'Super Mario Kart'. Ah, the classics! A lot of hate had been received on this track, lately. He was determined to prove everyone that this track was fun.

"3...2...1...GO!" He was off! Collecting coins, drifting round corners...It was all going so well, until Bowser ploughed through with a star. "Mama mia!" cried Mario. Him, Luigi and Peach were all in last, thanks to that villain. Mario received a triple mushroom, and boosted off, after Bowser. Mario glided past Bowser, with a smug look on his face. Bowser seemed, at first, shocked. But then he smirked and put his foot on it. Mario chased after, him collecting a red shell in the process. Bowser was closing in on the finish line. The red shell was closing in on Bowser. Millimetres from the finish line, Bowser was hit. Zoom, zoom, zoom! Bowser grumpily claimed 8th...In other words, last. Mario, Luigi and Peach received their trophies and a celebration was vital. So, the had a party!


	9. Luigi Raceway (N64)

Luigi Raceway (N64)

"3...2...1...GO!" Luigi zipped down the race track, at top speed! Yoshi was catching up, though, and had just collected a green shell! Luigi wasn't too worried, though. Green shells almost _never_ hit! But luck was with Yoshi! The shell hit Luigi, who came tumbling back, into 6th! Luigi grabbed a triple mushroom and caught back up with the little dino. They crashed through the tunnel, before drifting round the corner, into the final stretch. Just before the pair reached the finish line, Luigi pulled ahead! Luigi had won! With Yoshi and Mario close behind.

Sorry it was so short :P


	10. Mario Circuit (GBA)

Mario Circuit (GBA)

"3...2...1...GO!" Mario flew off, to a great start, with Toad and Luigi close behind. As they rounded the first corner, Luigi managed to get stuck in the sand, lining the track. Bowser caught up. Within the next two bends, Bowser and Toad crashed into the sand, leaving the finish wide open for Mario. Or so he thought. Wario had caught up. The two racers had nearly reached the finish, when a banana skin came in from overhead. Mario swerved, but Wario crashed into it. Bowser and Toad caught up again, but Mario took a shortcut, claiming first. Toad and Bowser happily took second and third.


	11. Luigi Circuit (GCN)

Luigi Circuit (GCN)

Luigi grabbed the 'Green Fire' and placed Baby Luigi on the back. He leapt onto the front, and drove to the start line.

"3...2...1...GO!" Team Luigi were off! And...Team Donkey Kong (DK and Diddy Kong) had blown their engines. Baby Luigi grabbed a triple banana, and left a trail of the yellow nuicance. Luigi steered the kart across the boosts, but Team Mario (Mario and Baby Mario) had collected the fireballs. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" wailed Baby Luigi. Team Mario, Team Peach and Team Yoshi claimed 1st, 2nd, and 3rd positions at the halfway point. Baby Luigi got a mushroom, so Team Luigi boosted behind the Chain Chomp, past Team Yoshi, into 3rd. Team Peach travelled above the boost pads, Team Mario underneath, but Team Luigi chose to use the boosts, to claim first! Then Team Mario and Team Peach came in 2nd and 3rd.


	12. Figure-8 Circuit

Figure-8 Circuit (DS)

Dry Bones collected his personalised kart, and took it to the starting line. He _so _wanted to win this race. He liked 'Mario Kart DS' but it was one of 2 games he was in. So he didn't really have many to compare it to...

"3...2...1...GO!" Dry Bones' kart sputtered to a stop, immediately. Oh no! He had charged up his mini-boost too early! He slowly started, on one of his favourite tracks. Gladly receiving a Bullet Bill, Dry Bones caught up with the pack. He was now in fifth, slowly overtaking everyone in the pack. He had reached third. He drifted round the final corner, when a blue shell darted past, overhead. Wario and Bowser were thrown upwards, leaving the finish line wide open for Dry Bones. But at that point, Luigi and Toad caught up. It was neck and neck, but at the last second...Dry Bones pulled ahead! Leaving Luigi in 2nd and Toad in 3rd.


	13. Luigi Circuit (Wii)

Luigi Circuit (Wii)

Luigi was at the starting line. Seen as it was his course, he would win. Right?

"3...2...1...GO!" Luigi and Mario were at the front. Always Mario as well. Luigi collected a mushroom, and boosted over the ramp. Mario managed to pull ahead. He drifted around the corner, but Luigi had a plan. He drifted _upwards_ and received the boosts, placing him first. Mario second, and Daisy third.

Apologies again for the length; it's a short course, okay! Hope you enjoy it though :)


	14. Wuhu Island Loop (3DS)

Wuhu Island Loop (3DS)

"3...2...1...GO!" Wiggler flew off, across the town square. He then zoomed over the bridge, and round some twists to the main road. He passed the road barrier, and entered the tunnel, swerving round the cars. Wiggler exited the tunnel, and saw the beautiful sea. He carried on down the road, until he saw a gap in the mountain. He drove into it, then jumped out and carried on across an alternate track at the side of the road. He saw a trio of pillars, which he jumped across, instead of using the road. The track took a few more twists, before Wiggler saw a secret route leading to the lighthouse. He zipped down it, and got a fly-pad to the course below. However, Donkey Kong had caught up! He bashed past Wiggler, as they reached the town square. But Wiggler overtook him at the last second! Leaving DK for second, and Mario third.


	15. Mario Circuit 3 (SNES)

Mario Circuit 3 (SNES)

"3...2...1...GO!" Mario zoomed away from the pack, as soon as the countdown finished. He was round the bend, collecting coins, gaining speed, dropping banana's...But Donkey Kong Jr. had caught up! Mario tried to throw him off with a green shell, but it missed. Then Bowser overtook _both_ of them, and Donkey Kong Jr. sped off after him. Mario received a triple red shell, and soon Bowser and Donkey Kong Jr. were back behind him. Mario boosted to first! Victory was his.


	16. Royal Raceway (N64)

Royal Raceway (N64)

Peach _loved_ Royal Raceway. It was one of her favourite tracks...That she owned!

"3...2...1...GO!" Peach flew off, with Toad and Yoshi close behind. She drifted around the corner, and Yoshi fell off the track. A few more turns, and the duo reached the jump. Peach pulled ahead and flew across the gap. Toad was next, and he managed too! Looking back, Peach saw that Wario and Luigi were not so lucky, as they crashed into the walls, and then fell off the gap backwards, as soon as they landed. Past another turn, Peach saw her castle, and smiled. Another turn, and Peach had reached the cheering crowds. But Toad overtook her at the last second! Only for _Peach_ to overtake _Toad_ at the last _millisecond_!So Peach won, Toad came second, and Mario third!


	17. Peach Circuit (GBA)

Peach Circuit (GBA)

"3...2...1...GO!" Peach, Toad and Bowser's engines blew up. Well. Isn't that fun. They soon caught up, though, as they collected star's, triple mushroom's and triple shells. Wario flew into the wall. Donkey Kong was hit with a shell. Yoshi was blasted out of the way by a mushroom. Luigi drifted into the grass. Mario carried on driving. The quartet were in a line. Bowser began to drop behind. Seen as he was slowing, he decided to take his mortal enemy (Mario) down too. He charged into Mario, sending him flying! Peach crossed the line in first, followed by Toad in second, and Bowser _just_ managed to scrape in, in third.


	18. Waluigi Stadium (GCN)

Waluigi Stadium (GCN)

Waluigi chose Bowser Jr. as a partner. "Ye hey!" cried Bowser Jr. seemingly happy that he wasn't with his dad. Waluigi was surprised by this.

"3...2...1...GO!" Team Waluigi drifted round the first turn, executed the first jump perfectly, drifted round the next turn, the next jump and used a mushroom to boost through the mud. They took another turn, and came to, what Waluigi liked to call, 'Obstacle Lane'. He dodged the first set of spinning fireballs, the first Piranha Plant, the next set...until the last Piranha Plant. He didn't see it coming. It just popped out of the pipe. 5 teams overtook them. Team Waluigi weaved in and out of the mud slalom. They received a red shell, which promptly hit Team Bowser. With them out of the way, 4 teams were left in front. Overhead, a blue shell went by. The other teams must have been packed together, because they had been hit in mid air, above the last jump. As the other teams were being picked up, Team Waluigi flew into first place.


	19. Shroom Ridge (DS)

'Shroom Ridge (DS)

Toad chose his personal favourite kart, the 'Mushmallow'.

"3...2...1...GO!" Toad zoomed off. Manouvering around the other karts (And cars!) he reached the first turn. He grabbed a fake item box and placed it just behind him. Bowser foolishly drove into it. He turned the corner, and drifted round the next. He charged down the straight part of the road. Unfortunately, Luigi and Yoshi overtook him. They crashed through the tunnel. Reaching a precarious ledge, Yoshi seized the opportunity to push Luigi off. With this distraction, Toad claimed victory! Yoshi was second, and Peach third.


	20. Moonview Highway (Wii)

Moonview Highway (Wii)

Dry Bowser selected the 'Phantom' and steadied himself at the starting line.

"3...2...1...GO!" Dry Bowser didn't get a start-boost, so dropped behind quite early on. He saw a couple of other racers drive up the wall. "Muhaha! A shortcut!" he yelled gleefully. He drove up the wall as well. Then he followed a track, to a zoom off the edge, back onto the main track. The jump looked hard to pull off, as some of the racers fell off the edge, once they'd jumped. Dry Bowser attempted the jump, and _just_ managed not to fall off. He charged along the bridge and started dodging some more cars. He got a draft boost from King Boo, and zipped past him, Koopa and Toad. Then he reached the boost pad section. He boosted super-fast and was pretty close to the finish. "YES!" he gloated. Then he got hit by a car. He was in sixth. He regained speed and grabbed an item box. Triple green shell. He shot. He missed. He shot again. He missed again. _Last one..._ He thought to himself. He shot the shell. The racers all dodged it. It hit a bomb car. In a miraculous turn of events, Dry Bowser cruised past the others, as they had just been blown up, and claimed victory! Dry Bowser, Koopa and King Boo collected their trophies.

Been working on this for ages! It took me about five minutes in total to complete, but I could never get round to finishing it!


End file.
